museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
5. I-Science Tag: Digital Humanities
Der 5. I-Science Tag: Digital Humanities fand am 19. März 2014 in Potsdam an der Fachhochschule Potsdam statt. Zusammenfassung Digital Humanities meets Information Science. Am 19. März 2014 laden wir, gemeinsam mit dem „Einstein-Zirkel Digital Humanities“ zum nunmehr 5. I-Science Tag der FHP nach Potsdam ein. Unter dem Motto "Digital Humanities meets Information Science" werden zentrale Themen der Entwicklung der „Digital Humanities“ und die Schnittstellen zu den Informationswissenschaften diskutiert. Mit zahlreichen interessanten und praxisorientierten Vorträgen und Themen wird erneut ein attraktives Diskussionsforum für Geisteswissenschaftler verschiedener Disziplinen, Bibliothekare, Archivare, Dokumentare und Informatiker geschaffen.5. I-Science Tag: Digital Humanities Digital humanities meets information science Gregory Crane / Univ. Leipzig/Tufts Univ. (Keynote) * a niche field, separate from the humanities as a whole * term: grounded in rhetoric and resistant to quantification * Gerhard Lauer: Die digitale Vermessung der Kultur: Geisteswissenschaften als Digital Humanities * Computational Humanities??? * existing resources: ** HathiTrust ** Internet Archive * Scalable methods ** http://books.cs.umass.edu/beta-sprint/Demonstration/Demonstration.html ** Text reuse in newspapers: http://www.ccs.neu.edu/home/dasmith/infect-bighum-2013.pdf ** Polylingual Topic Models from Wikipedia Articles: http://mimno.infosci.cornell.edu/papers/mimno2009polylingual.pdf ** Computational Historiography: Data Mining in a Century of Classics Journals: http://mimno.infosci.cornell.edu/papers/a3-mimno.pdf * digital humanities ** shift from 20th century scholasticism to 21st century humanism ** Scholasticism in popular sense: "academic specialists producing for academic specialists with active disdain for anyone else." ** humanism: value of ideas depends upon the impact of those ideas in the hearts and brains of the people ** Who is your audience: internet users in the world: http://www.internetworldstats.com/stats.htm * Augustus Boeck Oratio natalicis Friderici Guilelmi III (1822) * named entities: ** GapVis ** alpheios.net * Conclusions ** new forms of: education, publishing, libraries ** If the humanities do not embrace information science, then what do they have beyond rhetoric? * Discussion: ** we're looking on a shift of what counts ** libraries traditional: import information; now: exporting industry Digitale Editionen Die Summe aller Eigenschaften oder Wie umgehen mit einem "Mann ohne Eigenschaften"? Gerald Neumann / BBAW dafür: Markus Schnöpf / BBAW * Das Personendaten-Repository (PDR): http://pdrprod.bbaw.de * http://personendaten.org Digitale Editionen in Studium und Lehre des Fachbereichs Informationswissenschaften Susanne Freund / FHP * Amerikanische Reisetagebücher (A. v. Humboldt) * Digitale Edition: ** Inhalt, Struktur, Funktionalität sollten über konventionelle Editionen hinausgehen ** Hypertext - Hyperlinks - Hypertextknoten * Kabinettsprotokolle der Bundesregierung * http://matrikel.adbk.de * Brokfeld: Stand und Perspektiven der technischen Umsetzung digitaler Editionen (2011) What does the textual scholar require of computer science? Lou Burnard /Oxford ;What does the textual scholar require of computer science? * different meaning of research in science and humanities (Roger Scruton: scientistic) ** Is research in the humanities scientific? * how to evaluate an explanation: complexity of cultural explanations ** cultural objects exist in the real world * language: the methods of corpus linguistics do not imply the erasure of linguistic principle * stylometrics for another: even statistical evidence requires interpretation * areading is not the same as a model ** resources -> encoding -> digital resources <--> analysis (<--> circle process) ** abstract model for: encoding and analysis * models and how to find them ** the intentionalist and affective fallacies ** from expert systems to * the textual trinity model: three kinds of software ** word processing ** indexing ** database * and the ** identifying the significant particularities (or how to herd cats) ** new modelling techniques * What did the Roman(s) computer scientists ever do for us? * the next challenge ** from needle hunting to hay appreciation Informationswissenschaften Digital Humanities vs Informationswissenschaft? Der mögliche Beitrag der Informationswissenschaft(ler) zur IT Anwendung in den Geisteswissenschaften Hans-Christoph Hobohm / FHP ;Digital Humanities vs. Information Science * Defining Digital Humanities ** Rolle der library and information science ** Day of digital humanities: definitions (How Do You Define DH?, What Is Digital Humanities?) ** A Companion to Digital Humanities ** Burdick et al: Digital Humanities ** Re-documentarisation du monde Überlieferung digitaler Quellen von historischem Wert. Zur Bedeutung der Archivwissenschaft im digitalen Zeitalter Karin Schwarz / FHP * Aufgaben und Ansprüche ** dauerhaft ** systemunabhängig ** unabhängig vom ursprünglichen Benutzer/Ersteller * Überlieferungsbildung ** Was wird man in Zukunft über uns denken? ** Scheck, Peter: Historische Überlieferung oder "Wie entsteht Geschichte?" o.J. ** Kritik an http://archive.org (nicht vollständig, fehlende Zusammenhänge usw.) ** Überlieferung *** kann nicht dem Zufall überlassen werden *** muß in sich volständig sein *** muß den Kontext des Entstehungszusammenhangs wahren ** Methode der Bewertung zur Überlieferungsbildung ** Komplettüberlieferung vs. Auswahlüberlieferung *** techn. Machbarkeit *** maschinelle Auswertbarkeit *** menschliche Aufnahmefähigkeit (Informationsflut) *** Entscheidung über den bleibenden Wert ** Form der Überlieferung ** Inhalt, Form und Machbarkeit der Überlieferung Diskussion: * Webarchivierung inzwischen auch in Deutschland: Bayerische Staatsbibliothek, Landesarchiv Baden-Würtemberg ** Langzeitarchivierung von Websites durch Gedächtnisinstitutionen: Entwicklung eines Servicemodells auf Grundlage praktischer Erfahrungen ** BOA: Baden-Württembergisches Online-Archiv Computerlinguistik Verwaltung und Erschließung von Textkorpora und lexikalischen Ressourcen in der Plattform des Digitalen Wörterbuchs der deutschen Sprache Alexander Geyken / BBAW * Das Digitale Wörterbuch der deutschen Sprache * Förderzeitraum 2007-2025 * Verlagslexikographie ist tot (Wahrig, Duden) Einfluß der Informationstechnologie * traditionell: statische Aktualisierung * heute: dynamische Aktualisierung DWDS: heterogene Ressourcen * Wörterbücher (Grimm, Etymolog.) * Korpusbelege (u.a. , Zeitungen) * statistische Auswertungen (z.B. Wortverlaufskurven) * Mitmachplattform: http://www.deutschestextarchiv.de/dtaq Wortprofile: z.B. für Mission viele Lücken im fremdsprachlichen Bereich Aufgaben * Aggregation * Zuverlässigkeit vs. automatisch extrahierte Information * Nutzerbeteiligung * Visualisierung A data centered approach for e-Infrastructures in the humanities Laurent Romary / INRIA (Dariah) * Digital Research Infrastructure for the Arts and Humanities (DARIAH) ** data-centred approach *** going digital in continuity with the traditional notion of source *** ensuring re-usability of digital sources *** taking in account the lifecycle of technological components ** importance and complexity of standards *** ensure re-usability and interoperability *** data independent from tools *** identifying the "appropriate" standards ** standards should reflect scholarship * Standardization: an opportunity for the humanities? ** part of scholarly work *** know, use, contribute *** stabilizing knowledge * issues ** open data ** basic tools and services ** scholarly recognition Digitale Geschichtswissenschaft Digitale Geschichtswissenschaften – gegründet 2012? Markus Schnöpf / BBAW * Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Digitale Geschichtswissenschaft ** http://www.historikerverband.de/arbeitsgruppen/ag-digitale-gw.html ** negative Presse: Jochum, FAZ, 11.3.2013; Reuss, FAZ, 25.2.2014; Röhnert, FAZ, 19.7.2013; Thun, FAZ, 24.7.2012 * Geschichtswissenschaft: Elemente Geschichte ** Schema Literaturübersicht Neue Methoden, z.B. * Postkarte als Quelle: Codierung in XML (Strukturierung des Inhalts, semantische Beschreibung), * Online-Publikationen: http://www.jdg-online.de * Portale: http://hsozkult.geschichte.hu-berlin.de/ * Blogs: http://de.hypotheses.org/ * digitale Materialsammlungen, z.B.: http://userpage.fu-berlin.de/aeimhof/ * http://de.digitalclassicist.org/berlin/ Den digitalen Wandel verstehen. Eine kulturwissenschaftliche Perspektive auf Geschichte im digitalen Zeitalter Jan Hecker-Stampehl / HU Berlin ;Den digitalen Wandel verstehen Eine kulturwissenschaftliche Perspektive auf Geschichte im digitalen Zeitalter * digitaler Wandel der Geschichtskultur ** Veränderung der Wahrnehmung von kulturellen Prozessen ** leichtere Zugänglichkeit von historischen Quellen ** Digitalisierung des kulturellen Erbes ** Aneignung - Vermittlung - neue Rollenverteilungen ** Web 2.0: Bereicherung des Quellenkorpus * Digital Humanities und Kulturwissenschaft ** digitaler Wandel: noch wenige Versuche, ihn zu verstehen * Beispiel: Digitalisierung kulturellen Erbes ** Fallstudie zu Norwegen ** seit 2006 ambitionierte Bestrebungen zur Digitalisierung des kulturellen Erbes ** kulturelles Erbe als Vorzeige-Projekt * Beispiel: neue Kommunikationsformen über Geschichte im Netz ** Web 2.0: veränderte Beteiligung von "Amateuren" (vgl. Norsk Kulturråd: Digitalt Fortalt) ** neue Narrative, subjektive Sichtweisen ** großer Quellenfundus zur Alltagskultur und Rezeption historischer Prozesse im Entstehen * Für einen "cultural turn" in den Digital Humanities! ** Geschichte im Netz - vernetzte Geschichten im Hypertext Schlussdiskussion / Podiumsdiskussion * Abgrenzung oder gemeinsam gehen? Hilfswissenschaften? Eigenständigkeit verschiedener Disziplinen oder Vernetzung? ** Auflösung des Buchbegriffs (abgeschlossene Entität) * Berufschancen für Absolventen der Digital Humanities Weblinks * Twitter #iScience05 Einzelnachweise Category:Conferences Category:Deutsch